


Dreadlocks

by Goatfarm71BC



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goatfarm71BC/pseuds/Goatfarm71BC
Summary: Nasir finds out that Agron is, literally, the man of his dreams.





	Dreadlocks

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always fantasized with the idea that Agron and Nasir could have met each other before the assault at the villa. This is just one possibility.

            It was a sunny morning, no different than any other. Tiberius walked along the narrow streets of the city two steps behind his Dominus, looking at the ground, his hands crossed on his back, just the way he was taught when his Dominus bought him being a child.

             Whenever his Dominus had to go in person to the market, to select expensive wines or jewelry, Tiberius accompanied him to bargain with the merchants. No Dominus would lower himself to do such a thing and he was quite skilled at that task.

             As they were crossing the place where the slave auction was about to begin, Tiberius couldn’t help to look away for an instant to the platform on the other end of the square, where a row of men were exhibited to be sold.

             At that moment, the auctioneer was describing the qualities of an enormous Gaul, but Tiberuis barely noticed him because he only had eyes for the two men at the end of the row, just on the opposite side to where he was.

             When the auction for the Gaul began, two lanistas, one of them the owner of the famous _“Bringer of Rain”_ , began to bid ever higher. Nasir’s Dominus stopped to witness the fight for the slave, because it was always something worth seeing.

             So, Tiberius was able to look at the two slaves a lot more time than expected. They were tall, strong and attractive. Both had dreadlocks and it was obvious that they had become slaves short ago, because their pride was still unbroken and they looked defiantly at the crowd, specially the one on the corner, who seemed the older one. He deduced they were brothers because they were pretty look alike. The main difference between them was that the younger one had dark eyes and the other one light ones, Tiberius wasn’t sure if green or blue, because he was quite far from them. He wondered where they were from, probably East of the Rhine or Britannia, according to their pale skin.

             Unfortunately, the owner of the _“Bringer of Rain”_ made an enormous bid for the entire lot and the auction ended right away. Everyone, included his Dominus, went back to their business and the two slaves fell from Tiberius’ sight.

             Tiberius, in his many years as a slave had learnt to be blindly obedient, without questioning anything, to avoid being punished. His Dominus was the owner of his body and mind,...except when he was asleep. That’s why he liked sleeping so much. Chadara teased him by calling him sleepyhead, but he was not a lazy man, he just loved to dream. No one could enter in his dreams and take possession of them. His dreams were free. He could dream whatever he wanted. He could dream that he was a free man. He could dream that he had friends and a family. He could dream that he shared his life with a wonderful man that adored him. He could dream...anything! Tiberius was happy when he dreamed. Despite the bitter disappointment of waking up again into his hard real world, he preferred to have those tiny moments of happiness than nothing.

             For that reason, when he went to sleep, Tiberius wished to be visited in his dreams by the two slaves with dreadlocks.

             And they did it. Both of them were sitting on a bed, smiling and beckoning him to approach. Tiberius smiled shyly and he sat between them, that began to caress him gently along his neck, his shoulders, his chest and his back.

             How long have they been caressing him? Tiberius didn’t know, he felt as if everything apart from his body and the hands that caressed him, had ceased to exist. Shortly after, the one with the light eyes undid the lace holding Tiberius’ hair, tangled his fingers in his black mane and, pulling gently, forced him to throw his head back. When his neck, a neck without collar, the neck of a free man, was exposed, both men began to kiss it tenderly. Tiberius closed his eyes and moaned. Then, both men whispered in his ear: “Tiberius..., Tiberius”

             _“How is it possible that they know my name?”_ , thought Tiberius in a moment of lucidity. He opened his eyes and..., very close to him he found Chadara’s face, that was jostling him and calling: “Tiberius..., Tiberius”.

             “You finally awakened, sleepyhead! Dominus claims your presence immediately. Quick!”, she said and, chuckling as she looked at his crotch, she added: “Gods! Who were you dreaming of!?”

             Tiberius, still half asleep, noticed that he had an evident boner. He blushed and, muttering an excuse, he left. As he walked, he tried to calm down. He couldn’t appear before his Dominus with such a bulge in his pants.

             The two brothers visited Tiberius’ dreams from time to time, filling them with caresses and kisses. Caresses and kisses he had never felt on his skin being awake. Caresses and kisses he missed every time he woke with a boner that he should relieve in solitude.

             A couple of months later, Tiberius had the opportunity to see them again, when he accompanied his Dominus in a courtesy visit to Batiatus ludus. The hosts offered his guest, before having dinner, the spectacle of a training session. So, Tiberius could contemplate the gladiators from the balcony.

             There were about twenty men fighting, their perfect bodies shining with oil and sweat, and wearing only a subligaria, but Tiberius only had eyes for two of them, the ones with the dreadlocks. Tiberius gasped when he saw the change in their bodies, due to their hard training. Specially the one with the light eyes, that now seemed to Tiberius much more attractive than his brother. And much more skilled with the gladius, too. Tiberius was short of breath every time he looked at his well-built chest and his brawny arms. _“Gods!”_ , he thought, _“I had to calm down or someone was going to notice the bulge in my pants”_.

             When Tiberius went to sleep he was sure the two brothers were going to visit him again. But he was wrong. From that day on, only the man with the light eyes visited him in his dreams. And he became much more daring. Or was Tiberius the one who became more daring?

             Caresses and kisses were not enough. Now, they always fucked in all imaginable positions and, when they were finally exhausted, they laid tenderly in each other’s arms. Despite the enormous frustration of awakening, Tiberius loved to dream of himself resting on his chest and feeling the warmth of his body. He loved to caress his perfect torso and to trail, with his fingertips, the shape of the scar he had next to his heart.

 - 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -

             Nasir rested on Agron’s chest savouring the first rays of the morning sun entering through the small windows of the temple. He smiled as he felt the warmth of Agron’s body. He loved to caress his perfect torso and to trail, with his fingertips, the shape of the scar he had next to his heart...The scar...The scar!! He looked at Agron as if he was seeing him for the first time. His scar. His well-built chest and his brawny arms. His beautiful green eyes.

             Fuck the Gods! How could he have been so stupid? He remembered the moment he knew that the men that assaulted his Dominus villa were gladiators from Batiatus ludus. He looked for the brothers with the dreadlocks, specially the one of his dreams, everywhere. He couldn’t find them and he supposed, with sorrow, that they were both dead.

             Truly, the only two times he had seen them, out of his dreams, it had been at a distance but, how could he have been so blind? How he had not realized, until today, that the man that had inhabited his dreams for months was the same one that was now in his arms? Not even when Agron talked about his dead brother, could he piece things together!

             Nasir couldn’t help burst into laughter at his own foolishness and Agron asked him, completely astonished: “What happens?”

             “Nothing”, answered Nasir with a sweet smile, and added: “Why did you cut your dreadlocks? They fitted you really well”.

             “Well”, sighed Agron, “when Duro died I felt that...hey, wait a minute!...How do you know that I had dreadlocks!?”

             Nasir blushed, lowered his eyes and mumbled: “Eeeer,...well,...Mira...told me”.

**Author's Note:**

> If you think it’s impossible that Nasir didn’t realize that they were both the same man...it’s not, believe me. First time I watched the series I didn’t realize that the Agron from “Vengeance” was the same guy as the one with the dreadlocks from “Blood and Sand”. Well, the name Agron is not much mentioned in “Blood and Sand”, his role in the first season was secondary and his look was totally different. It was only when Agron mentioned his dead brother that I pieced things together. I felt stupid then, but that’s how it happened. Second time I watched the series I paid much more attention to the brothers with dreadlocks, specially the one with the light eyes. ;-) ;-)


End file.
